Sin humanidad
by MissLouder
Summary: [Soukoku] El lazo que envuelve a Dazai y a Chuuya es más que el simple nombre de terror con el que han sido bautizados. Soukoku no es solamente destrucción, es complemento. Lime/Mención de citas de autores.


**_N_**_otas_: Saboreé bastante escribir este fic de Dazai y Chuuya. Es un poco más de lo mismo de lo que escribo, algo quizás redundante, donde como siempre planteo mis headcanos en diferentes o quizás los mismos escenarios. No puedo rehuir de ello. Sin embargo, espero que disfruten la lectura de 11k+palabras.

**_A_**_dvertencias_: Citas de los autores protagonistas.

* * *

[Sin humanidad]

** _S_**_oukoku_

**.**

**.**

_«En el corazón exhausto por las penas, renacerá la esperanza con la leve ebriedad que trae el cáliz…»_

—Dazai Osamu, Indigo de ser Humano.

** _._ **

** _._ **

**A** Dazai le gustaba la noche, aquella donde la luz dorada los abandonaba y la tenue de la luna sustituía.

Le atraía el sonido del tráfico que se mitigaba y el calado del viento que se filtraba entre los resquicios de su ropa. A su vez, le gustaba esa lluvia de estrellas que bridaban un aliento de luz al entramado de su camino, dándole un aspecto lúgubre. Era en la noche donde se ocultaban las peores cosas; la sangre escarlata que se volvía de un decoroso tinte negro; el sonido de las balas que podían difuminar la llamarada de su eco, y perderse entre las grietas en una ciudad que duerme; los deseos que se ocultaban bajo una carátula sonriente y se deshacía en una expresión sin luz; y, sin embargo, había algo más que a Dazai le atraía de las mismas penumbras…

Chuuya soltó una suave respiración contra su cuello. Dazai esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Sí, eso le gustaba de la noche. Donde los enemigos dejan a un lado sus disputas, cuando comparten algo en común.

Removió uno de los largos cabellos de Chuuya que eran hilos encendidos, llevándolo detrás de la oreja. Era un gesto bastante usual, ajado en expresiones humanas de las que Dazai era ajeno y, aun así, le gustaba como se sentía el roce entre sus dedos de aquellos filamentos que ardían al rojo vivo. Lo observó con una sonrisa que, pocas veces, se veía en un ser humano. Una máscara de muerte sería más expresiva, aun con su rostro paralizado. Las verdaderas sonrisas de Dazai les faltaba el peso de la sangre y la aspereza de la vida. Una curva de labios practicados que era por completo artificial.

Utilizar los adjetivos pedante, frívolo, falso, sería poco. Y, por supuesto, tampoco servía el término dandismo. Simple vandalismo de palabras que a, esas horas, a Chuuya no le importaban. Apretando los dedos en la camisa de Dazai, ahogando una cadena enroscada por maldiciones.

Tenerlo a esa merced era lo que Dazai disfrutaba y consideraba uno de los minúsculos placeres que llenaban su almohada. Pensar en la evolución de su relación con Chuuya era aceptar que tenían un lazo que los enredaba en una asfixiante telaraña. No era algo que cualquiera entendería, ni menos descifraría. Siempre era un pensamiento que languidecía en su memoria cuando lo veía dormir a su lado.

Son enemigos apostados en lados opuestos de un tablero de ajedrez, y era curioso que en las noches fortuitas como esas; olvidaran sus colores, estandartes, lealtades, para revolcarse, como Dios manda y su santísima gloria, en el pecado de la virilidad y el afán del placer.

A decir verdad, cuando Dazai se dejó secuestrar por la mafia sabía que el encuentro era apremiante. Lo esperó y Chuuya lo buscó y que, sin que ambos lo admitieran, se terminarían escudriñando el uno al otro incluso por el mero acto de compartir algunas gotas de sangre. El combate fue tan caluroso como lo predijo, dándole vías para anotar todos los cambios en los movimientos de Chuuya que los años bajo la oscuridad le hicieron perderse. Lo primero que se percató fue en su apariencia, entre ellos, su cuerpo. No era que haya cambiado demasiado, sino que en aquel pequeño cuerpo inmortal, invariable a las ferocidades inclemente del tiempo y, que son castigo para el ser humano, se le añadieron unas curvas de lujuria que tuvo que respirar al verle.

Lo devoró con la vista, cada centímetro que, conjeturó ideas de cómo se sentiría la piel bajo su tacto, después de tantos años. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, lo sabía en sus personales latidos, puesto que ellos habían evitado verse por eso mismo. Existía una maldita magnetización entre ellos, que era imposible rehuir la mirada.

Se odiaban, sí. Se deseaban —nunca aceptado por ellos—, también. Un hilo endeble en un ciclo sin fin.

La primera noche después de cuatro años, fue en su habitación de la Agencia. Chuuya apareció por la ventana, y no se molestó en encender la luz. Era la oscuridad donde se sentía familiarizado, asaltándole en el futón y colocándole el cuchillo carnicero en la yugular. Una sensación que le llamaba al recuerdo. Dazai se encontró sonriendo, de esas que daba la impresión de que no se trataba de un ser vivo.

—No puedes matarme. Ya lo sabes.

—No. —Chuuya admitió—. Pero puedo herirte sin matarte. Me conformaré.

—Finalmente, después de cuatro años sabes dónde vivo y entras de esa manera. Qué perro tan maleducado.

—Nunca me interesó saber dónde te escondiste como una rata —sentenció Chuuya, el cuchillo perforando la primera barrera de las vendas que envolvían su cuello.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ahora? —tarareó Dazai, sin inmutarse—. ¿Te has dado cuenta de cuánto me has extrañado? Qué conmovedor, _Chuuya_. —Le tomó la muñeca, viendo el entrecejo del otro rizarse—. Te estaba esperando. Mira.

Lanzó una mirada a la mesa que reposaba a su lado y que ofrecía una vista de una enfilación de vinos de etiquetas desteñidas. Chuuya la avistó, y chasqueó la lengua. Su mano enguantada se aferró al mango de cuchillo y sus dedos se tensaron.

—No es algo que tú comprarías. —expresó—. Ese es el vino de Mori, bastardo.

—No notará su ausencia —canturreó Dazai, y sus ojos se afilaron al reluz de la poca claridad—. Pude haberle cortado el cuello y tampoco se habría dado cuenta.

Su voz fue grave y retozona, enviando una tensión a través del cuerpo de Chuuya quien terminó sonriendo. Retiró el cuchillo y se sentó frente a él. Dazai se rió y lanzó unos tapujos que estaba bromeado, en tanto se levantaba para servir dos copas de vino; sin embargo, para Chuuya, claramente, no lo estaba haciendo. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saberlo y eso le animaba. Su compañero, el Dazai de cuatro años atrás, el demonio que juró que mataría a mordiscos, seguía dentro de él.

Habían conversado trivialidades sin sentido, sin tocar los bordes que claramente estaban allí, pero ninguno se atrevió a traspasar. A la segunda botella, fue Chuuya quien dijo:

—Pensé que habías cambiado, Dazai, pero veo que no. Sigues siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre.

Dazai, apoyado en su costado y a solo unos centímetros de distancia, dio un sorbo largo de su vaso. Se carcajeó con gracia, como si Chuuya fuese contando un buen chiste y el modo en que se movió su manzana de adán, que hizo escolta del líquido que le bajaba por la garganta, hizo temblar una parte de los pensamientos de Chuuya.

—Lo he hecho. Solo que percheros como tú, no lo notarían.

Cerró los ojos para recibir el puñetazo, más este nunca llegó. Chuuya aún tenía un arma filosa entre sus piernas, y lo tomó con parsimonia. Hubo un encuentro de miradas feroces, para cuando el ejecutivo lanzó el cuchillo y éste atravesó el aire para incrustarse en la puerta, trabando aparatosamente el seguro de la misma. Dazai observó de reojo el daño, que evidentemente ahora era inaccesible y soltó una queja demasiado dramática.

Chuuya ya se había hartado, arrancándole la copa para tirarla lejos y dejar el sonido del vidrio esparciéndose en ecos en el aire. Lo siguiente, fue un embrujo de la imaginación de Dazai y no esperó que fuera precisamente su antiguo compañero quien tomara la iniciativa.

—Cállate, maldita sea —proclamó Chuuya, no soportando más la distancia, tomándole de las solapas y abordando su boca.

La melancolía hizo un ruido en el corazón de Dazai. Esos labios que conocía su textura. Esa sonrisa confiada y altiva que reconocía sus bordes. Todo para Dazai fue tan asquerosamente nostálgico.

En esa misma noche, no perdieron el tiempo en remembranzas. Ya la habían alargado con una falsa conversación, intentando controlar los instintos de querer arrancarse la piel. Se desnudaron a fuego, con rabia e impaciencia, arañando la piel y deshaciéndose en silencios. Se repasaron los cuerpos a memoria y enterraron aquellos años de separación en sudor y saliva. Dazai sabía como manejar los hilos de Chuuya y hacerlo caer en el hechizo de las caricias que le propiciaba.

Besó y sedujo la piel ante el reencuentro. Apretó los muslos de seda blanca con fuerza, mordió el cuello e hizo suspirar a Chuuya las más fuertes maldiciones. El cuerpo de éste era un arte de curvas de piel plateada, y cubierto por un sin número de cicatrices. No eran las líneas perfectas de un cuerpo utópico, era la viva manifestación de la crueldad sucia del ser humano que a Dazai le enardecía las ideas y le hacía recordar el porqué estaba viviendo.

Se sabía de memoria la historia de algunas, estuvo presentes en otras. Repartidas en puñaladas, heridas de bala y demás géneros que dejaban su huella en la piel. Encontró nuevas cicatrices, descubriendo una red haciendo su lugar en el torso, brazos, espalda y muslos, que casi podían formar un mapeo. Había una, en específico, que parecía una flor abriéndose en el torso, y detuvo el curso de sus dedos sobre aquella superficie sensible. Al tocarla, podía adivinar lo que ocurrió dado al tamaño y a la expansión de líneas que parecían raíces trepando hasta sus costillas. Si era como creía, debió dejar a Chuuya en un estado delicado.

—¿Cuántas costillas? —preguntó.

El silencio que le siguió fue soporífero. Era la primera y única pregunta que Dazai hace en toda la noche, y Chuuya le sorprendió un poco. Dazai no es un ser que manifieste sus curiosidades, ni ser que las engendre todo el tiempo. Cuando las tiene, las desenmarañaba y resolvía en su cabeza con la facilidad de apagar una vela. Solo debía hacer una pregunta en específico que le permitiría resolver el enigma que tuviese en ese momento.

Chuuya, sentado a horcajadas en su regazo, bajó la vista indiferente ante la marca que conocía su existencia, más ignoraba deliberadamente. Luego; sospesó la respuesta, balanceándola entre su lengua como si hablarle ahora a Dazai brindara cierto aliento de peligro. Dazai no tenía intenciones de insistir, pero en sus ojos se atisbó cierto grado de decepción.

—Seis y algunos órganos —respondió al fin Chuuya.

Haciendo un sonido pensativo, Dazai jugueteó con esa parte antes de reanimar su curso. Siguió recorriendo aquel cuerpo, paseando por las marcas y estacionándose en las que le daban curiosidad. Chuuya respondía cortamente cómo la obtuvo, rompiendo los besos y las caricias que se otorgaban. Al terminar el recorrido, Dazai abordó a Chuuya como los viejos tiempos. Se lo hizo en ese futón barato y sobre ese tatami gastado. Se lo hizo a uno de los más poderosos ejecutivos, que le debía un pago de lealtad al hombre que asesinó a su mejor amigo.

Era un pensamiento egoísta culpar a Chuuya por acciones del líder de la mafia que usó una vida para un beneficio propio. Chuuya siempre había sido cercano a los subordinados, tratándolos de camaradas y sabía que debió haberle enojado la muerte de Odasaku aunque no por los motivos correctos.

Aún con ese veneno detrás de sus ojos, controló sus caderas y se manejó con soltura en el interior de su anterior compañero. Desde que habían tenido relaciones, Chuuya siempre había controlado su descomunal fuerza, pese a que fuese inevitable dejar en ocasiones algún moretón que, en el peor de los casos, podría incluso herir al músculo. Las primeras veces en sus primaveras, Chuuya evitaba tocarlo porque Dazai se quejaba como un niño ante el dolor y, eso más de una vez, enfrió el momento para dar paso a las discusiones verbales.

Ahora, después de aquel tiempo transcurrido, las costumbres seguían ahí. Chuuya evitó tocarlo. Se aferró a las sábanas que enviaron el sonido de la ruptura, y a Dazai le invitó a una sonrisa. Se dejó caer sobre su pequeño cuerpo y lo besó con una lentitud aplastante, mordiendo el labio inferior y apenas tirando de él que consiguió una respiración rota. Sus labios siempre habían sido torpes, y no era como si importara. El calor del momento olvidaba esas sandeces y se concentraba en otras. Dazai siempre tuvo más experiencia que Chuuya, eso era un hecho, pero éste último tenía una vena de aprender rápido. De acoplarse a él y ser la otra parte que le hacía falta. Era tan natural como un resuello tranquilo, y sabía que Chuuya no hacía demasiado esfuerzo para seguirle.

—Abrázame —le susurró a Chuuya, sin detener el curso de sus embestidas.

—¿Ha…h? —exclamó Chuuya, y Dazai mantuvo la sonrisa.

Sostuvo los caídos brazos que estaban sobre la cabeza de su compañero, y los llevó hasta sus hombros.

—¿Qué, este perro, no entiende lo que digo? —entonó, usando su pulgar para jugar con el collar que envolvía el cuello de Chuuya, tironeando suavemente de él.

—¡No soy tu perro, hijo de puta!

Intentó quejarse, pero era todo lo que necesitaba Dazai para continuar. Le tomó con fuerza de la parte inferior de las rodillas y cambió el ritmo que estuvo esperando todo ese tiempo. Que estuvieron esperando, mejor dicho. Porque Chuuya le abrazó, con su fuerza nativa y no detuvo sus avances cuando se lo hizo con ímpetu. Desgastando sus energías y desbaratando los cabos de su mente, con aquello contenido por años, y ninguno quería admitir en voz alta. Hacerlo de esa forma era una manera de manifestar una de las pocas que tenían en común, y era el odio hacia sí mismo que en ocasiones era imposible de olvidar.

La ropa de Dazai quedó hecha jirones, las sábanas, su entero cuerpo quedó mallugado como si regresara de la misma tortura que el pobre perro de Akugatawa no pudo hacer. Y todo gracias a la fuerza sobrehumana de Chuuya, donde siendo un suicida que odiaba el dolor, esa noche, Dazai lo disfrutó. Porque encontraba cierto placer en empujar su vida al borde.

Una de las pocas cosas que le gustaba de Chuuya era su resistencia, y eso siempre había sido un comodín que sabía aprovecharlo. Lo estrelló contra el suelo, en un sonido sordo; contra la puerta, siendo amenazados por el filo cuchillo contra la cerradura que rozaba sus cuerpos cuando la espalda de Chuuya se deslizaba contra la madera ante la invasión frenética. Sus frentes juntas, respiración de boca en boca, sin atreverse a tocarse porque el tacto muy consensuado les aterraba.

Y, sin embargo, no se detuvieron ahí. Lo hicieron en la mesa de descanso, rodaron por el suelo como una pelea de perros callejeros. En el baño, cuando Chuuya intentó asearse. Se negaban a soltarse, aferrándose con un hambre absurda de pertenencia cuando ni ellos se pertenecían a sí mismos. Chuuya estuvo sobre sus caderas, cabalgándolo; sobre su regazo, abrazándole, nunca abandonando sus labios ya rotos e hinchados; en una posición prometedora, de las cuatro patas al suelo y que fue una que repitieron en cada una de sus sesiones.

Los jadeos, pasaron a ser fuertes gemidos y el encuentro de sus pieles empezó a resonar en el aire. Pocas veces abrieron la boca, más que para burlarse brevemente del otro.

Bañados por una capa de sudor, posando los labios en la frente como si le besara, se tendieron en los restos del futón en un desorden de pieles y jadeos. Incluso cuando ya no podían más, y el alba se asomaba con franjas de fuego, Chuuya se obligó a sentarse sobre su vientre con sus piernas temblorosas. Con ello, Dazai supo que nadie tocó a Chuuya como él lo había hecho en esos cuatro años, y no pudo evitar marcar su victoria al momento que el ejecutivo tomó sus manos, dejándolas caer en gesto cansado alrededor de sus caderas, que ya tenían líneas rojizas donde las uñas de Dazai dejaron sus huellas. No es que él fuera diferente, le quedaron muchas marcas alrededor de su cuerpo que las vendas no alcanzaron a proteger, aunque no era un problema realmente para él. Siempre había llevado la suficiente ropa para ocultar los secretos que escondía bajo la piel.

—Chuuya… —jadeó Dazai.

El aludido cayó como un peso muerto sobre él, su frente sobre su hombro y los ojos cerrados. Aquel cabello rojizo le hizo cosquillas en el cuello, estando más largo de lo que recordaba, y no detuvo sus impulsos de enredar sus dedos en aquellas hebras rizadas. Antes de ser detenido por el sonido monótono de un celular y Dazai supo que el pequeño embrujo que los acompañó esa noche ya se había esfumado.

Chuuya buscó con la mirada deslucida por el cansancio el aparato, y no soltó más que un leve suspiro. Se sentó e hizo una ligera mueca. Pasó una mano por su cabello cobrizo que brillaba ante los tímidos rayos de luz que ya acuchillaban la ventana y Dazai atrapó cada movimiento, impasible, levantando la mano para acariciar el mechón más largo que caía lánguidamente en su hombro.

Quiso decir algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Nunca se quedaba sin palabras, y ahora parecía que éstas le abandonaron. Chuuya le penetró con la mirada que, al igual que él, quiso decir algo, pero ya la noche se había batido en retirada, recuperando sus lealtades y títulos. Manoteó su gesto y se puso de pie, paseando por la habitación para empezar a recoger su ropa y respondió la llamada de Mori sin mirarle.

—Sí, jefe. —atendió, y su voz sonó vieja y anticuada. Tendrá que hablar poco si no querrá alertar preguntas—. No, pero voy para allá. —Una respuesta—. Entiendo. Akugatawa sigue siendo un novato y solo le dio un pase a ese idiota a nuestras instalaciones. Que hagan una auditoria de la información e inventario —Miró a Dazai y éste solo le sonrió—: ¿En coma? ¿Quién lo consiguió? —Dazai oyó la ligera voz de Mori escapándose del auricular. Una voz que le repugnaba y le borró la expresión—. No me extraña. Iré para allá.

Con esas palabras, la llamada finalizó.

—Se lo dije —habló Dazai, con las manos detrás de su cabeza. No tuvo la decencia aun de cubrirse, y su cuerpo invadido de vendas abiertas, daban vista a lo que ocultaba bajo aquel débil filamento. Con Chuuya no tenía que fingir ser humano—. Atsushi-kun era superior a él.

Recibió un silencio, mientras el ejecutivo enarcaba una ceja. Terminó suspirando y se guardó el móvil.

—Akugatawa tiene esos aires de grandezas y eso es gracias a ti.

—No. Es idiota. —se defendió Dazai—. Hay una línea significativa entre ambos. Ya venía con esa mentalidad, y es un dolor de cabeza. No ver sus propios errores, no le hará aprender de sí mismo.

Un sonido gutural salió de los labios de Chuuya.

—Voy a sugerir un castigo.

—Chuuya, _Chuuya_. Lo conoces, tanto como yo. Dudo que eso lo corrija. Un perro que no tiene disciplina, orden y solo sabe destrozar… —Se colocó los dedos sobre los labios y su expresión se ensombreció—: Se sacrifica. Tú puedes hacerlo.

—Cállate. Deja de vernos como animales, tú también eres uno.

Dazai se carcajeó y le enfrentó con la mirada.

—Un animal reconoce a otro, porque el hedor es el mismo, _Petit Mafia_. —fue lo último que dijo y se giró para irse a dormir.

Al cerrar un momento los ojos, no tardó en dormitar. Para cuando volvió a despertarse; Chuuya ya se había ido. El cuchillo en la puerta solo dejó una profunda hendidura, que Dazai tendrá que excusar con los motivos del secuestro. Explicar todo no era problema, la verdad.

Paseó la mirada por el nuevo huracán que pasó por su habitación y sonrió genuinamente. Sabía que podría volver a repetirse y que, sin duda, los mejores recuentros del Soukoku eran a puertas cerradas.

No era eso lo que quería pensar, y no era alivio el que sintió.

—x—

**L**os encuentros iniciaron. Eso ya lo sabían.

No ocurría todo el tiempo y no era algo de rutina. Era estrechamente esporádico y lo suficiente para no extrañarse. No había sentimientos entre ellos, pero Chuuya sabía que esa era una forma de protegerse de ellos mismos. Algo los unía y ninguno quería saber qué es. Quizás una sensación de camaradería, de pertenencia y de algo más que iba más allá de los insultos y las discusiones, que no sabían cómo digerir. Si lo pensaban demasiado podrían perderlo, y ahora que se habían reencontrado no sabían cómo se sentiría una ausencia más, lacerando en el silencio de una habitación.

Chuuya no buscaba respuestas, Dazai nunca tuvo el interés. Lo que son o lo que los envolvía, solo era hambre. El hambre es fácil de saciar. Pasaban la noche juntos, en una habitación encharcada de sombras y silencio. Existían ocasiones en la que Chuuya estaba tan cansado que apenas Dazai podía reconocerlo. Son esos momentos donde maldecía a Mori y no era porque sintiera piedad de Chuuya. Simplemente le molestaba ver como se le derrumbaba en los brazos y su propio nombre se desvanecía en aquellos labios que le gustaba besar. Caía dormido como si no lo hubiera hecho en meses, abriendo un camino de confianza donde Chuuya solo se permitía bajar la guardia cuando Dazai estaba cerca.

Verlo en ese estado, hacía que su mente empezara a ensamblar hilos sueltos. Chuuya era un elemento clave para proteger Yokohama y eso era una espada de doble de filo, porque no le colocaba límites. Le hacía creer que podía hacer todo por sí mismo y era algo que odiaba de él. Y, para la cereza del pastel, no era algo que pudiese reprochar. Se lo dejaba claro en palabras, pero Chuuya no aceptaba que se metiera en su vida.

Para ser más precisos, es el convenio a que han llegado. _Sin preguntas._

Se veían en noches donde la luz era robada por la oscuridad y, la necesidad de lo que sea que los atraía, brotaba en su piel. No pedían más del otro y tampoco se exigían nada más.

Chuuya no hablaba de la mafia. Dazai no hablaba de la agencia.

Se dedicaban a desnudarse con cierta displicencia y que sus propios cuerpos desesperados hablaran por sí mismos. Era en la cama donde Dazai tenía todas las de ganar, pero también todas las de perder. Había veces en las que Chuuya demandaba y no podía evitar sorprenderse, casi molestarse, que no pudiese manipularlo cuando se encontraba en estado de máxima alerta. Existían otras, sin embargo, donde se dejaba hacer por sus manos. Que le ayudara a olvidar su día de mierda y hacerle arrancar las sábanas en jadeos ahogados.

El sexo era otra faceta que le permitía conocer un nuevo aspecto del ser humano. Si hubiera tenido la costumbre de contar las cosas tal como eran, quizá comentaría como le robaron la castidad en su niñez y que estar con Chuuya no era más que otra experiencia de ver los diferentes sabores de lo que algunos llaman placer. Para Dazai, el sexo, solo era una elemental y absoluta asociación de meter la polla en algún lado, y dejar salir unos cuantos gramos de suciedad que los revestían.

Depende de cómo lo hicieran, Dazai podía adivinar el estado de ánimo de Chuuya. Dejaba que le sometiera, le estrellase contra el piso y tirara de su cabello con rabia. Chuuya lo aceptaba y ni una maldición pugnaba de sus labios. Era su forma de castigarse por errores propios. Solo cuando aquel hombrecillo se sentía frustrado, era que Dazai tenía la oportunidad de lisonjear aquella piel pálida y mancharla con flores de hematomas que se negarían a borrarse. Era como si se negara a verse y aceptar que Dazai era quien necesitaba cuando no soportaba ser lo que es.

A Dazai no le gustaba considerarse un verdugo, no era que él pudiese juzgar las acciones de otros. Él mismo se consideraba a sí mismo que era odiado por la justicia. Y si Chuuya necesitaba una sentencia justa, no sería él quien se la daría. Lo castigará de todas formas, si le place, porque ese es el control que tenía sobre él. Era una huella que significaba potestad, y si bien no lo decía en voz alta, era una victoria que disfrutaba en silencio.

—No soy humano. —decía Chuuya entre jadeos, tapándose la boca. Las heridas de corrupción aún envilecían su piel y dejaba un rastro de fuego en sus articulaciones.

Dazai no era compasivo. No es de dar consuelos ni endulzar la realidad con palabras, así que tanteó bien sus palabras. Entrelazó los dedos con Chuuya y sus pieles no hicieron contacto. Chuuya no se quitaba los guantes, ni en el sexo ni cuando estaba con Dazai. Al igual que él, que también tenía sus inhibiciones, Dazai conservaba sus vendas. Cada uno ocultaba algo detrás de una frazada de tela.

La diferencia radicaba que, si bien él lo tapujaba como una herramienta para protegerse a sí mismo del pasado, Chuuya lo consideraba un sello de su poder; pero eso era una tontería. El sello estaba en su mente y esa era la verdad. Era un pensamiento infantil, pero Chuuya se sentía a salvo si creía que tenía un seguro que retenía aquello que consideraba su verdadero ser. Que podía encerrar aquel poder en su interior que rasgaba su piel, lo consumía por dentro y pugnaba por salir.

Todos necesitaban creer que tenían un freno y Chuuya no era diferente. Lo sabía, lo sentía, porque cuando Chuuya estaba furioso y sobre sus caderas penetrándose a sí mismo con fiereza; Dazai advertía como su poder hervía dentro de él y, si no fuera por _No Longer Human_ que se introducía en su interior como un ácido, creería que los objetos podrían empezar a volar y las paredes a destrozarse.

No dejaba de ser un comportamiento que le gustara que, al final, terminó sonriendo para decir:

—No, no lo eres. No somos humanos.

Chuuya lanzó un puñetazo, pero era su manera de aceptar lo que decía. De que no tenía algún argumento para rebatir, más que simple violencia. No tardó en esquivarlo, y su rostro permaneció serio.

—Maldito —escupió Chuuya.

—No has venido a mí, para que te consuele —reveló Dazai, paseando los dedos sobre el talle de cisne que era abrazado por ese ridículo collar—. Además, que odias la autocompasión.

—La odio. Así como te odio a ti.

—Yo también me odio. También odio ser una herramienta que sirve a un maldito sistema y nos maquillen con excusas bien vistas por la sociedad.

Eso era algo que más odiaba de su alrededor. Él mismo engañaba a los demás desde la mañana a la noche con sus bufonerías. Atsushi había lanzado un dardo, una vez, que podría dedicarse a la actuación, y pudiese haber acertado, si el dardo fuese dado en la mención del día a día. Dazai no era actor por dinero o vocación, era actor porque a nadie parecía preocuparle el intercambio de falsedades y apariencias. Un simple ejemplo era el mismísimo Chuuya. La consciencia de un dios, escondida bajo piel humana. ¿Qué más podría ocultar una cáscara que no tenía nada en el interior?

Dazai había conocido personas que sus órganos podrían haber valido más, de lo que habría valido su cerebro.

—x—

**S**olo pasó días después de su último encuentro, para cuando Chuuya pateó tan potente la entrada que la bisagra emitió un sollozo. Ante tal sonido, Dazai pensó que tendría que cambiarla, y ya era una costumbre que debía practicar, al menos, una vez al mes.

Dejó su libro y se colocó de pie. Vio al pequeño cuerpo atravesar la puerta y se tomó su tiempo para estudiarle. Estaba lleno de sangre y tenía una herida en el costado que goteaba su piso. No le preguntó por sus heridas, ni tampoco por qué precisamente debía aparecer frente a la puerta de su habitación como si fuese protagonizado la masacre en Texas.

En ese mismo edificio estaban las habitaciones de Kunikida y Atsushi, y Dazai se vio en la obligación de elegir una netamente apartada para evitar encuentros que no quería explicar. Un ejecutivo de la mafia en su habitación suscitaría preguntas y elevaría una desconfianza de la que no deseaba bañarse, aunque de esos se tratase aquella vida llena de ejemplos nítidos, puros y claros de suspicacia.

—Deberías aprender a tocar las puertas, la mano no se te caería.

Chuuya le lanzó una mirada airada, quitándose el sombrero y la gabardina. Había cierto retardo en sus movimientos, donde sus manos estaban ligeramente temblando y eso significaba que la herida en su cuerpo había tenido más tiempo abierta del que debería.

—Sé hacerlo, pero no me da la gana de hacerlo contigo.

—Un día vendrás y no estaré.

Chuuya se rió.

—¿Y debería sorprenderme de eso?

La conversación murió en ese punto. Ninguno quería discutir.

Se fue al baño a limpiarse las heridas y Dazai lo observó desde el marco de la puerta. Resultaba extraño que Chuuya se lastimara, su poder no tenía puntos ciegos y era algo que colocaba la mente de Dazai a pensar. Quería preguntarle; pero no podía violar la primera y única regla que tenían entre ellos. Era un riesgo. Eso daría cavidad a Chuuya a indagar por cosas del pasado que no quería revivir. No lo había hecho antes, y no creía que lo hiciera ahora. Éste solo preguntaba cuando él lo hacía. Era el precio que debía pagar por buscar una respuesta y Dazai a veces se sorprendía como la mente del otro podía atrapar ciertas cosas de él que no le confiaba a nadie. No era porque lo pensara demasiado, la razón era el tiempo. Se conocían de años atrás y eso era algo que solo la convivencia podría desnudar.

A veces le causaba estupor como, con una mirada, Chuuya había acertado en ciertas maquinaciones que no dijo en voz alta. No debería ser así. Que alguien le desmenuzara la consciencia le aterraba tanto como la gente, que debido a su falta de confianza en su habilidad de hablar o actuar como un ser humano. Lo que le obligó a mantener sus agonías solitarias encerradas en el pecho y que nadie pudiese acceder a ellos. Sin embargo, existió una excepción.

Chuuya sabía esto de él, pero no traspasaba la barrera que él mismo se había autoimpuesto como modo de protección a un alrededor que le asqueaba. Nunca le preguntó por su pasado o por qué abandonó la mafia sin decir una palabra, ni le preguntó por qué se unió a la agencia de detectives. Tampoco le preguntó por las vendas que cubrían todo su cuerpo donde tuviera piel expuesta, como si le diera timidez enseñarle más que su rostro al mundo. La intimidad le permitió adivinar lo que había detrás, pero no hubo preguntas que lo asaltaran. Incluso cuando tenían sexo, Chuuya evitaba tocarlas, como si existieran heridas bajo aquellos filamentos. Las había, lo sabían; más éstas no eran físicas.

Fueron contadas las ocasiones en las que dejó que le retirara de aquella prisión en la que encerró su cuerpo. Dejándole ver a alguien quién era. Chuuya no las había besado ni dicho una plegaria a los pecados de su mente, solo las observó y acarició su rostro. Para otros, eso podría haber sido una frivolidad que deseaba ser atendida. Pero para Dazai que funcionaba diferente, recibir ese gesto como un acto de amabilidad, lo hizo horrorizarse de haberlo aceptado, porque sintió que se había impuesto lazos terribles.

Incluso ahora, cuando observaba a Chuuya limpiarse la herida, ya consideraba molesto la lentitud con la que lo hacía. Lo peor, decidió hacer algo. _Qué molesto era tener relaciones con alguien._

Atravesó el baño y abordó a un sorprendido Chuuya, que no reaccionó cuando sus labios fueron mordisqueados y fue su propia mano la que se presionó contra la herida que ya sangraba. Se resistió un poco, como siempre, emitiendo palabras que extraviaban sus letras; para más tarde, rendirse. Dejó que Dazai le besara y le distrajera del dolor que se asomaba en su piel. Era un corte limpio y quizás necesitara puntos. A pesar de su cuerpo humano, Chuuya no era persona que pudiese morir con algo así.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos, aquel cuerpo que era tan fácil de manipular y lo subió en la superficie del lavamanos. Las manos ensangrentadas de Chuuya soltaron su herida y le rodearon el cuello. Deslizó los dedos por su cabello castaño en un pasaje de conocer su cuero cabelludo y, la otra mano, resbaló por la pendiente de su pecho, dejando un rastro de sangre sobre su camisa. No resultaba difícil creer que podrían ser así de apasionados en la sumersión de un beso, cuando a ambos se les escapaba el olor a soledad que nunca habían mostrado a nadie. Muchas mujeres fueron capaces de detectar aquello en Dazai y le dio la impresión de que esta fue la causa de que se aprovecharan de él. De hecho, las mujeres le consideraban un hombre capaz de guardar un secreto de amor. Curioso, para alguien en quien tiene aspereza hacia el sentimentalismo.

El sudor frío bajaba por la frente de Chuuya y sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Podrá tener un carácter explosivo y petulante, pero cuando estaba con él, en esas condiciones, era muy permisivo. Se desabotonó por sí mismo la camisa, revelando una pantalla de su pálida piel que brillaba ante la pobre luz que gimoteaba la bombilla. La herida apareció ante sus ojos, mostrándose ante él como una flor de pétalos de sangre. Nada era límpido en la vida y esa era una minúscula prueba. Dazai entendió las intenciones de Chuuya; quería que le tocara, y lo hizo, descendiendo para dejar un barrido de besos.

Se entretuvo con uno de los pezones, de un color dulce que a Dazai le provocaba hambre. Así era el cuerpo de Chuuya, en realidad. Despertaba en Dazai lo que ni un intento de suicidio podía hacer. Una de las razones por la volvió a practicar el sexo con Chuuya después de cuatro años, era porque el dibujo que dejaban esas caderas le acompañaba todo el día y parte de la noche. Tomarla con ambas manos como si fuera una jarra y deleitarse en su doblaje cuando la espalda de Chuuya se inclinaba hacia atrás con su nata flexibilidad.

Chuuya desde que llegó tenía la respiración rota y el rostro de una palidez casi enfermiza. Debería tenerle piedad, pero no existía tal palabra para los desgraciados. Y era por ello mismo que Chuuya tampoco aceptaba ese gramo de caridad, abriendo más las piernas que lo abrazaron —aquellas espirales que se cerraban detrás de su espalda—, en un candado del que no podía huir. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando su lengua paseó por aquel talle de tersa curvatura hasta la mandíbula. Eso le hizo recordar algo que odiaba también, y era como sus cuerpos se acoplaban bien. Se habían declarado némesis ante un tablero, pero a la hora de juntarse, era molesto en como hacían juego. No existía otra persona que pudiese conectarse en sus partes y agujeros maltrechos.

—Dazai... —Suspiró Chuuya contra sus labios, como si le faltara el aire, aferrándose a la mano de Dazai que cubría la herida que seguía abierta.

La sangre drenándose ante los dedos de ambos, con hilos escarlatas como si se tratase de un pacto. Dazai encontró divertido levantar a Chuuya de donde estaba sentado y dejarlo descansar en su vientre, despegándolo del lavabo. No era algo que le gustara del todo a su compañero. Era un modo de recalcarle que era de baja estatura y eso es una tecla prohibida.

Con el paso de los años, Chuuya dejó de cuadriplicar su peso para que no le levantara y permitía que le acunara. Encontró también cierto placer en ello y que hablar cuando se deslizaba en su interior en esa posición. El peso original de su compañero era algo con lo que Dazai podía fácilmente, pero a veces sentía que Chuuya inconscientemente intentaba aligerarse antes de ser suprimido con _No Longer Human_.

Esa noche no lo hacen. Sintió la decepción en su ex compañero, quien no se quejó cuando ocupó su tiempo en limpiarle la herida y colocarle una venda. En años atrás a Dazai no le habría importado empotrar a Chuuya en ese estado contra el lavado, obligándole a reducir su vida a un estado de máxima alerta, hasta que le diera la gana de salvarle la vida. No es que como si fuese a dejarle morir, pero recalcar su dominio sobre Chuuya le era satisfactorio. No obstante, gracias a los años dentro de la agencia, se consideraba mejor persona y su compañero notó ese cambio. No le rebatió, y suponía que se debía a su extenuación.

Existirán más noches donde podrán hacerlo y se lo dejó saber cuando le ronroneó en el cuello, lamiéndole hasta la oreja.

—Tengo ropa tuya en mi closet, te voy a buscar una. —susurró, y lo sintió estremecerse.

—¿Por qué diablos tendrías ropa mía?

Dazai sonrió malicioso.

—Fui a tu apartamento hace unos días y traje algunas. Me anticipo ante las situaciones, deberías saberlo.

Oyó el grito de Chuuya reclamarle por invasión al espacio personal y volvió a esquivar con facilidad genuina la violencia doméstica.

—Tú también me invades a mí. Es más, hasta dejas destrozos que debo pagar.

La sonrisa de Chuuya se estiró rígida.

—Ya era hora que pagaras algo, vagabundo de mierda.

Tuvo la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, pero no estaba de humor para empezar una discusión con Chuuya. Era mejor dejarlo ir. Abandonó el baño y regresó más tarde con una bolsa que, realmente, tenía ropa ajena a la de él.

—Tienes un gusto terrible, ve qué puedes usar.

—Vete a la mierda, me visto mejor que tú —Le arrebató la bolsa y comenzó a inspeccionarla.

No tardó en elegir algo, vistiéndose con algo de esfuerzo. Dazai lanzó ciertos comentarios para aligerar el ambiente, ya que Chuuya estaba en una línea patente de debilidad y admitió sin palabras que fue considerado en dejarle descansar.

Esa noche se tendieron en el futón, y aunque no durmieron tampoco hablaron. No tenían qué decir salvo de lo que era obvio entre ellos y lo que estaba prohibido. Ambos se miraron mutuamente, el engaño empañando aquellos iris sin vida. La verdadera naturaleza de cada uno. Aun cuando devoraba a Chuuya en sábanas y cama prestada, Chuuya se ostentaba a escupirle la verdad en la cara.

_«Sé quién eres»,_ le decía _«Aquello que ocultas tras esa ridícula sonrisa de bufón. No puedes engañarme a mí, maldito Dazai»_

De alguna forma, que alguien supiera cuál era su verdadera personalidad le causaba sentimientos encontrados. Odasaku lo sabía también, e intentó corregirle consiguiendo un cierto porcentaje de éxito. Chuuya era diferente. No intentaba cambiar nada en él.

_«Serás un gilipollas toda tu vida, Dazai, deja de engañarte»_

Fue gracias a eso como se convirtieron en amantes. Por desesperación. Por entender esa simplicidad de sencillez humana y motivo surreal de la existencia. Por tener a alguien con quien dejar la actuación.

Esa relación no era sana para nadie, porque si existiera algún magnánimo sentimiento entre ellos, estrechos a la floristería de pétalos marchitos de amor, sabría que podrían estar haciéndose daño el uno al otro. Dazai lo sentía que lo hacía por despecho hacia la vida y cobardía por ocultar la suciedad de él, que era tan fácil como cubrirse la piel de vendas.

En pocas palabras, era un teatro toda su vida. Y, aun así, con ese pensamiento que todo era una falsedad, sentía real atraer a Chuuya contra su hombro y fue confortable el peso. La mano de este último terminó subiendo por su vientre y descansó en su pecho. Era un calor extraño, pero debían conformarse con lo que podían obtener.

—Dazai. —lo llamó Chuuya, rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

Le respondió con un sonido gutural en señal que le escuchó.

—¿Te gusta la agencia de detectives?

Dazai abrió los ojos. Una pregunta.

_«Estás rompiendo nuestra única regla»,_ pensó si debería responder o no y, Chuuya no esperaba nada de aquello. Ni siquiera un monosílabo. Se sorprendió a sí mismo queriendo dar lo contrario. Quizá, sí, si había cambiado. Solo un poco.

—Sí —dijo finalmente—. Me gusta.

Chuuya le buscó la mirada para confirmar la respuesta y le tocó enfrentarse a una cercanía donde sus narices casi se rozaron. El color de los ojos de Chuuya no era común en asiáticos, dando pistas de la procedencia de ese cuerpo que era su contenedor y Dazai admitió que le gustaban. Se acercó y eliminó la distancia entre ellos en un beso casto, de labios unidos y breve roce. Un beso que no esperaba nada y pedía menos aún.

Apenas y cierran los ojos, pero el sonido quedó en el aire. Entre ellos, como siempre. Como un suspiro que aleteaba y chocaba entre las paredes del reducido espacio. Dazai sintió que se le borraba la sonrisa y que un pozo de malicia le invadía las entrañas.

Le tocaba a Chuuya pagar.

—¿Y a ti? —murmuró, acariciándole el cabello. No tenía que ser específico, y eso era otra connotación que se añadía al Soukoku._ Sin palabras._

—Es todo lo que tengo. —respondió, dejando caer su brazo sobre su cuello, pero no pasó de allí.

Bajó la cabeza y se arrellenó más contra él. Se acabó la charla.

Dazai no estaba inconforme. Estuvo a punto de decirle a Chuuya que, pese a que era una escoria fingiendo ser parte de la sociedad, le tenía a él. Pero era una falacia y Chuuya lo sabía. Quizás más que él. Confía en él como nadie lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Colocaba su vida en bandeja a la muerte donde cualquiera dudaría en regresar. La confianza que había entre ellos apesta a romanticismo, porque Dazai también confía en él. Le entregaba sus planes a un dios que fingía ser humano y eso era una idea tan aterradora como excitante, que más de una vez hizo que Chuuya se masturbara frente a él bajo el epíteto de Arahabaki. No es que le gustase, pero lo hizo enfrentarse a su antiguo nombre bajo la meta que se aceptara a sí mismo.

_«Eres un dios, no, corrección, lo que queda de él»,_ le había dicho, más Chuuya le terminó respondiendo, inconforme:

_«Entonces, también deberías llamarme A5158, ¿no?»_

Dazai solo había rodado los ojos.

_«Un nombre solo es una identificación en este mundo, no define quién eres»_

_«¿Y qué soy para ti?»_

_«Un perro que tiene dueño»_

Aquella conversación quedó haciendo ecos en su memoria, y por la respiración de Chuuya supo que ya se había dormido. Buscó la mano pequeña que estaba sobre su pecho, quitándole el guante y tomó sus dedos. No debía tener miedo de su poder, mientras él estuviera cerca. Era una relación que sabía que ninguno tenía con nadie más. Chuuya respetaba a Mori pero sabía que a veces dudaba de sus planes. Chuuya nunca había dudado de los de Dazai.

Era otro triunfo completo y absoluto y Dazai se regodeó en ese pensamiento. Le gustaría pensar en qué son exactamente, pero la verdad es mucho menos convincente. La relación que tenían era la simple definición de amantes; pero en su interior, sabía que eran algo más.

No quería saberlo.

—x—

**A** Dazai le gustaba el sabor de la muerte. Por ver un nuevo ángulo de Chuuya, se refirió a él con el nombre de Odasaku, con los ojos envenenados de odio y remordimiento. Las últimas palabras que profirió fueron: _Debí protegerle_. Y luego, perdió la voz. Chuuya debió haberse molestado, hacer arder sus venas con el enojo, pero se encontró frunciendo el ceño y pisando la línea de un terreno peligroso. Golpearle ahora mismo sería solo para descargar ira propia, y mostraría una grieta bastante obvia en él.

_¿Por qué te molestaría? Lo que carcome a Dazai, no es tu asunto. Que se pudra en su lamento si quiere._

Mori se lo había dicho una vez, que la única persona que podía entender las intenciones de Dazai, era él. En aquella ocasión no le había respondido y se mantuvo ecuánime. No es que fuera un mérito conocer a ese desgraciado. Era demasiado agotador incluso pensarlo; porque para su desgracia, sí, le comprendía hasta el punto que no era él quién debía sanar aquella herida en Dazai. Su suicida compañero era el tipo de persona que no aceptaba ayuda en sí mismo. Odasaku se había convertido en un espectro que le devoraba el sueño y el pensamiento, y solo Dazai podía ahuyentarle.

Lo sabía. Él único que había alcanzado el corazón de Dazai, fue aquel hombre. Le hizo mejor persona a Dazai, pero a un precio muy alto.

Al final, después que aquel nombre se clavara entre ambos, fue una presencia ausente que no se dignó a ir. Dazai debió haberse tragado su expresión de decepción que le proclamaban un maldito débil, querer burlarse de él de quién era ahora el sentimentalista llorón; pero solo terminó levantándose, se vistió y se marchó en silencio. Dazai no le detuvo, escuchando como la puerta se cerró y lo dejó en la tenebrosidad de su propia habitación.

La próxima vez que se encontraron desde aquella vez, fue Dazai quien le buscó. Entró a su apartamento con la facilidad de engañar a las cerraduras con la fragilidad de un clic, y al acceder, se enfrentó a su mirada a través de las hebras de humo. Chuuya fumaba apoyado en la barra de la cocina, acompañado de una copa de vino vacía y con el aura apestando a soledad. Entrecerró los ojos y dejó escapar el humo con un siseo suave, que se encrespó en una nube sobre su cabeza.

Miró a Dazai sin expresión y estuvieron sin decirse nada por unos minutos. Dazai no estaba ahí para disculpas. Las disculpas se dictaban cuando herías a alguien y sentías culpa. Dazai no tenía esa clase de sentimientos en su corazón, no era capaz de interesarse en otras personas lo cual hacía las cosas diez veces peor.

—Si quieres hablar con un muerto, estás en el sitio equivocado. El cementerio es al otro lado de la ciudad. —sentenció.

Dazai sonrió con unos rizos burlones.

—De hecho, estoy en el sitio correcto. Porque los primeros que estamos muertos, somos nosotros, Chuuya.

Pasó solo un segundo para cuando Chuuya, a través de una ráfaga de viento atravesó el espacio que los dividía y atrapó las solapas de Dazai.

—Tienes tres segundos para largarte de aquí, Dazai —advirtió, expulsando veneno.

Aun con la presión en su cuello, Dazai lucía sereno. Seguía sonriendo. Una sonrisa que hablaba por él. Y todavía, lo manifestó en palabras.

—¿No te aburre este juego? —En sus ojos rezumaban el vacío que llevaba en el alma—. No lo harás. No me darás lo que más deseo.

Chuuya apretó los dientes. Alzó el puño y la sonrisa ante él le quitó la fuerza.

—No. No voy a darte el gusto.

Lo soltó. Una risa se oyó a través de la garganta de Dazai.

—Lamentable, Chuuya. Realmente lamentable. —dijo, viéndolo darse la vuelta con los hombros tensos.

—Lárgate, Dazai. ¿Qué diablos quieres? —espetó Chuuya. Era consciente que esa presencia no estaba ahí solo por efectos de azares—. Si buscas información, sabes que no te la voy a dar.

—Chuuya, si quisiera que me dijeras algo, tengo mis métodos para hacerte hablar.

—¡¿Hah?!

Un recuerdo de la prisión de la Port Mafia, y su primer encuentro en cuatro años centelló en su mente. Chuuya frunció más el ceño.

—Vine a hablar, solo eso. —reveló Dazai, quitándose el abrigo y abandonándolo en el mueble—. Como si fuéramos personas normales.

—¿Y por qué querría perder mi tiempo contigo?

—Por lo que veo, ahora, no tienes con quién perderlo. Así que soy tu única opción.

—Prefiero morirme, antes de tener que elegirte.

—Di eso cuando activas corrupción. —arrojó, guiñándole el ojo.

Un grito y una patada estrellándose contra la pared fue la respuesta de Chuuya, con un Dazai esquivándole y riéndose a través de la habitación. No fue un método ortodoxo, pero bajó un poco la tensión que latía entre ellos.

Aun había cierta rigidez en el ambiente, Dazai lo supuso. Los ojos azules de Chuuya le miraban sin piedad, y se quedó absorto unos momentos.

—Si es todo lo que tienes que decir, puedes irte. —Chuuya hizo un ademán con la palma y se dispuso a dejar el asunto—. Sabes la salida, me voy a dormir.

Dejó la botella de vino casi completa. Antes de dar un paso más, Dazai se encontró sorteando los obstáculos y acorralarlo contra el pasillo. Lo abrazó tan fuerte, que lo hizo perder equilibrio en sus pies y terminaron cayendo pesadamente al piso.

—…¡¿Qué mierdas, Dazai?!

No había palabra en su lengua que pudiese explicar su comportamiento. En algún momento, se convirtió en un niño que nunca podía decir la verdad. No era la persona de manifestar sus verdaderos sentimientos, se acostumbró a fingirlos y hacerse amigos de aquellos engaños con las que vivía día a día. Sin embargo, ahora, estaba ahogados por ellos que se sentía despavorido.

Abrazó con más fuerza a Chuuya.

—¿Dazai?

La voz de Chuuya fue su ancla. Una de las pocas personas que le conocía sin la capa de revestimiento de mentiras. Chuuya las odiaba. Así como sus vendas. En todo sentido de la palabra, la vida de Dazai era un ajar de brumas, mentiras y misterios. Y aun así...

—Lo siento, Chuuya.

Fue tan sencillo que casi podía fingirlo. Pero no. En verdad lo sentía. Y esas dos simples palabras, no iban hacia el asunto en cuestión, sino otro.

—¿"Lo sientes"? —repitió Chuuya, riéndose y sin creerlo—. ¿Qué carajos sientes? ¿Asco por la vida? Porque dudo mucho que te estés disculpando conmigo considerando el imbécil que eres.

Mirar ahora a Chuuya era la mejor prueba que le aceptaba las palabras, pese a que se dudase un poco de su veracidad. Un mentiroso no le entra la verdad en la boca, aunque lo intente, pero hizo su mejor intento y sintió que fue recibido cuando unos brazos acunaron su cuello.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, por espacio de esa noche, Dazai permaneció en aquel territorio prohibido charlando con un enemigo al que todavía consideraba compañero. La otra mitad del Soukoku.

O… _¿la suya?_

Tuvo que pasar un evento infructuoso, para que finalmente Dazai lo aceptara.

—x—

**E**ra una forma extraña en la que se manifestaba la corrupción en su cuerpo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez y, el dolor que se vestía de fuego volviendo cenizas sus nervios, le hacía ahogarse. La sangre de sus órganos internos llenaba su boca y no tardó en expulsarla en el lavabo de su baño que se pintó de escarlata.

El sudor frío bajaba por su frente, y los temblores no se detenían. Entonces, abrió los ojos y la mirada que le devolvió el espejo, era la de un hombre que estaba deshaciéndose en pedazos. Un dios roto. _Eso es lo que eres_, se dijo. Dazai tuvo razón. Como siempre.

Aún tiene embrujada la memoria de las manos de Dazai acariciando su mejilla, llamándose a sí mismo una dama en apuros —Blancanieves— y disipando el dolor que tanto ha odiado. Palabras de una consciencia muda que suplicaba que pare.

_Por favor, Dazai, detén esta tortura. No, no soy Arahabaki. Soy Chuuya, hazme despertar._

La sangre quemando en su interior y su cuerpo abrumado por el torrencial poder apenas le daba vía para respirar, antes de perder todo sentido. Pero eso era solo el inicio. El dolor en su cuerpo después de activar corrupción no se iba fácilmente. Era un daño lacerante que estremecía y pulverizaba sus huesos, dejando su piel en llamas.

Corrupción se manifestaba en las formas más crueles, Chuuya lo sabía bien. Tampoco quería verse los brazos, porque la hinchazón aún seguía aullando en su piel. Corrupción era dolor. Ese mísero cuerpo humano no podía soportar su verdadero poder. En su pecho, su corazón latía ansioso y producía otra penuria más. Allí, donde se concentraba su poder.

_«Mierda»,_ soltó, con el rostro pegado a los azulejos y el sudor lagrimeando por las sienes. Para poder salvar a Yokohama, no, _a Dazai_, tuvo que llevar su cuerpo a un límite que no lo había llevado nunca. No era fácil volver a despertar su verdadero rostro, aquel dios que fingía ser humano todos los días. Mori esperaba que exterminara al dragón persiguiendo los planes de Dazai, pero más que una orden, Chuuya estuvo buscándolo en las entrañas de una bestia. Recogió los pedazos de su consciencia para llamarle, cuando las posibilidades devoraban las esperanzas. Activar su auténtica forma, aquella que nunca había tenido consciencia y personalidad, era la misma que le robaba la vida lentamente con cada suspiro. Era esa misma, la que ahora se dedicaba a lamer de su sangre las gotas negras que habían pulverizado su organismo.

Chasqueó los dientes, y se obligó a levantarse, sintiendo que le pesaba la ropa, la respiración y hasta la piel. Cada paso que daba requería más esfuerzo que el anterior. No tardó en sentir un mareo con alas negras que le nubló la visión. Los alrededores perdieron sus colores y solo sintió como sus piernas desfallecían, antes que unos brazos le sostuvieran evitando la caída. Es un brazo que le rodeó con una familiar fuerza, que tuvo que luchar contra los latidos rebeldes que hacían eco en su oído.

—Dazai. —nombró débilmente.

El rostro que le entregaba la mirada estaba sonriente, ayudándole a estabilizarse de forma sigilosa, haciendo una mueca de dolor que Chuuya recordó que era por la puñalada que recibió en su espalda. Dazai sabía de corrupción, más que cualquier otra persona. Incluso más que él. Había lidiado lo suficiente para saber cómo tratarlo.

Esas manos ásperas removieron uno de los mechones que le caía al rostro, tan suave que podría sorprenderle, pero no. Lo estaba esperando. Debía admitir que estaba esperando a Dazai. Aunque odiara el mero pensamiento.

—¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó Dazai.

Quiso afirmar, pero sus piernas temblorosas no son el veredicto a su favor. Y mentirle a Dazai, solo era un mal uso de su lengua.

—Solo dame tu hombro. —Se obligó a estabilizarse para no dar todo su apoyo en los hombros de Dazai, considerando su herida—. ¿Aun te duele?

Una sonrisa tibia se esbozó en los labios de Dazai.

—No, ese intento de primeros auxilios que hiciste sirvió un poco. —mencionó, recordando el suceso cuando recuperó la consciencia, después de desmayarse en las piernas de Dazai para descubrir que le había recostado en un pedazo de escombro. También se había percatado de la espalda sangrante en Dazai, donde con la misma gabardina realizó un torpe torniquete, ignorando sus propios dolores musculares.

Aun podía evocar como descansó la frente en los omóplatos de Dazai, oyendo en la lejanía la repercusión de sus latidos. Dazai. _Estaba vivo_. Había llegado a tiempo.

_«Debo irme. Estaba esperando que despertaras», _había dicho Dazai.

_«Al menos, tuviste esa decencia»,_ las palabras son las mismas, pero no había enojo en ellas. _«Vete, estaré bien»_

Dazai se había levantado y caminó unos pasos, alejándose, antes de detenerse para sonreírle como muy pocas veces, contadas con una mano, hacía.

_«Chuuya, gracias», _fue lo que dijo antes de desvanecerse.

Una simple palabra que volvió sus mejillas de carmesí y le plantó una sonrisa en el rostro que le acompañó incluso en su propio apartamento. Y justo ahora, cuando Dazai lo ayuda a recostarse en la cama, seguía siendo extrañamente gentil. Al mullido colchón lo sintió como una piedad incauta que la vida les había negado que, en ese miserable mundo, donde la consciencia humana olía peor que el estiércol y el sentido común se perdía en el hedor, un mendrugo de amabilidad a los desgraciados era como un manjar a una garganta que ya no apreciaba los sabores.

Sintió la proximidad del rostro de aquel hombre que le habían robado las ganas de vivir, haciendo que sus alientos se entrelazaran. No le dijo nada, solo le observaba con esos penetrantes ojos que arrancaban la piel en tiras. Aun con la respiración cortada, Chuuya levantó su mano para llevar detrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello castaño que, al hacerlo, Dazai solo cerró los ojos tomando su mano y depositar un beso en la palma.

—¿Acaso el príncipe quiere de nuevo a su Blancanieves?

Chuuya quiso sonreír, pero estaba tan terriblemente agotado que apenas hizo un amago de alzar los labios. Dazai se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, y no tardó en sentir unos labios en un tacto débil que escasamente lo sentía, sobre la bruma de dolores que ya han anestesiado sus sentidos. Era estúpido pensar en cómo sus labios se reconocen al tácito roce. Era un hecho pragmático que solo es una sensiblería del cerebro de darle alas a una escena trivial. No era persona de engañarse y sabía que solamente era un beso que no cambiaba la situación que los rodeaba. No pasó de allí. Chuuya había besado a muchas mujeres antes y el sentimiento de superficialidad era el mismo. Con Dazai no era que dictara de ser diferente, pese a que hubiese una nube de preguntas que escondía lo que sentía. No era que le gustara Dazai, no, claro que no. No era como si quisiera estar todo el tiempo a su lado. Nadie en su sano juicio, podría soportar la presencia de un suicida y sus intentos por disipar una vida a la que no le consigue sentido. Solo conseguía cierto placer con saber que respiraba. Solo eso.

Dazai era un hombre al que le habían quemado las esperanzas, así como lo habían hecho con alguna parte de su consciencia que le obliga a ocultar algo físico en su cuerpo. Se aislaba incluso de sí mismo, como si se odiara u odiara algo de la humanidad que simplificaba a seres pecaminosos que podían salirse de los estándares si se lo proponían. Huía de las emociones humanas como si le asustara, convirtiéndose en un témpano de hielo que hasta ahora ninguna mujer había logrado agrietar. Dazai siempre fue una zona muerta que perdió la pasión por las emociones, que incluso le han privado el derecho de llorar. Todo se reducía a una máscara imperturbable de la que no se veía ni un atisbo de piedad. Ni a él, ni al mundo. Chuuya nunca lo había visto derramar lágrimas de frustración o dolor.

La última vez que lo vio salir de las instalaciones de la Port Mafia, portando una mirada severa y ansiosa en su rostro, Chuuya supo que no regresaría. Para su desgracia, siempre tuvo una vena de predicciones a las reacciones y motivaciones de Dazai. Aun cuando evitaba que ahondaran en él, Chuuya tuvo a su favor el mérito del Soukoku para saber quién verdaderamente era Dazai Osamu y era algo que éste mismo lo sabía también.

Incluso ahora, cuando sentía los labios fríos de Dazai rozar su frente, acariciar su cabello y apretarse más contra él; le hizo preguntarse qué diablos le ocurría esa noche. Estaba más pegajoso de lo costumbre. No. Estaba de un modo pegajoso que no había estado nunca. El brazo que le rodeaba era fuerte, y los dedos que apartaban un mechón de su cabello eran suaves. Quería dormir, lo necesitaba, pero Dazai se resistía a dejarle ir a los paradisíacos mundos de Morfeo cuando le sigue llamando con retintín molesto que odiaba.

—Chuuya~ no te duermas. No quiero que te duermas.

—Demonios, Dazai —reclamó, su voz tenue y quebradiza—. Déjame dormir, estoy cansado. Podemos hablar mañana si te da la gana de quedarte.

—Solo unos momentos más, por favor. —pidió Dazai, y la forma en que habló le hizo abrir los ojos para enfrentarse a esos pozos oscuros. Dazai no pedía. Menos exponiendo un _por favor_.

Se observaron. Las caricias se detuvieron, y aquella mano vendada terminó descansando completamente en su mejilla.

—¿Estás borracho?

—No, quizás anestesiado. Recibí una puñalada en la espalda, ¿lo olvidas?

Chuuya desechó esa evasión del tema. Nunca había visto esa expresión en aquel rostro de aspecto velatorio de Dazai. Abrió la boca para hablar y las palabras le desertaron de la lengua. No sabía exactamente qué decir. Dazai seguía mirándole con un extraño misterio que fue claro ante sus ojos. Uno que le arrebató el sueño de un plumazo, ante la revelación que encontró entre las espirales. Un silencio los cubrió como una manta, pero no había peso en ella. Solo faltó un segundo para que lo entendiera.

—Tuviste miedo.

Los ojos que le penetraban se cerraron lentamente, en un aleteo suave de sus pestañas.

—Fue un plan arriesgado.

—¿Y cuándo no lo es, Dazai?

_No íbamos a morir. Yo confié en ti, idiota._

—La muerte siempre es una probabilidad, perchero. —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Divertida. Nostálgica—. Te escuché, ¿sabes? Me llamaste aun cuando estabas en corrupción. Un príncipe que se entrega a la muerte, para buscar a su Blancanieves envenenada…, qué romántico. Si no hubieses llegado, habría sido el suicidio doble perfecto.

Un calor inundó las mejillas de Chuuya, y lanzó un manotazo hacia el rostro de Dazai para evitar que le viera. Para su sorpresa, éste no lo esquivó. Recibió la ligera bofetada, dejando en su piel un rastro rojizo.

—Deja esa mierda, Dazai. No te arriesgarías a un plan donde tienes todas las de perder. Mori tampoco. Eres un maldito demonio que sabe presagiar los hechos.

Esas palabras no fueron recibidas con la mejor expresión para Dazai que respondió:

—No puedo decir que me sorprendan esas palabras, considerando tu pequeño cerebro. —Rodó los ojos—. Chuuya, todo plan tiene disposición al fracaso. Incluyendo los míos. Puedo adelantarme a muchas cosas, pero existen ocasiones donde éstas no me alcancen a mí. Existe un margen de…

—Iba a llegar a ti. —cortó Chuuya en seco, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos—. Vivo o muerto, iba llegar a ti, Dazai.

Una sorpresa instantánea, antes de ser difuminada en una mirada perdida que guardaba una tristeza infinita.

_Puedo abrazar esa oscuridad, Dazai. Déjame hacerlo._

No lo dijo, pero Soukoku seguía siendo impredecible para respuestas que no tienen vocablos armados. Hablarle de lazos a Dazai, era un terreno peligroso que Chuuya pocas veces recorría. Sin embargo, Dazai no huyó y contestó:

—¿Despertarías conmigo, Chuuya? —quiso saber—. ¿Despertarías conmigo de este apestoso mundo oxidado donde nos niegan la humanidad?

Hubo un silencio. El más cargante que hasta ahora habían tenido, porque nunca antes se habían enfrentado a una icónica pregunta que ya fue respondida. La muerte no era para él una metáfora, ni una salvación. No era un despertar ni un sueño. Y la había enfrentado tantas veces, que sentía que a veces dormía con ella; sin embargo, no podía negar que no era la primera vez que se entregaba a esa dama de rostro negro, solo por aquella persona que la buscaba en los rincones.

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, por Dazai se había servido ante la muerte sin pensarlo, a la corrupción, que quemaba en su sangre y en una su consciencia, ¿y eso no era lo mismo que un suicidio? Debería horrorizarse, pero se encontró sonriendo que a Dazai le traicionó la sorpresa.

—¿Quién dice que no hemos despertado ya, Dazai?

Ante esas palabras, éste se amparó en esa sonrisa alicaída que le perseguía por la vida, y se obligó a alzarse para rodear con sus brazos aquella emoción palpable. No iba a ser explícito, y fue suficiente cuando juntó su frente con la suya.

_Puedo abrazarla._

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que estamos fingiendo ser monstruos cuando somos humanos? —preguntó Dazai, sonriendo. Caviló un poco y luego le abrazó también, acurrucándose en su pecho—. Prefiero que sea así, la verdad es que no tengo la más remota idea de lo que es vivir como un ser humano.

Se rió un poco y fue una risa digna de la de un ser humano. Esa noche fue quizás la primera, donde durmieron abrazados con la certeza que no querían perderse.

_«Nunca has tenido que fingir, siempre has sido un humano, Dazai. Los monstruos es esa especie que finge naturalidad en una sonrisa que alberga mentiras»_

Soukoku podrá ser considerado una pareja formado por monstruos, pero no. Soukoku solo era dos personas que se entendían entre sí.

**FIN.**

* * *

**_N_**_/finales:_ Escribir por primera vez de estos dos, fue un buen sabor en la boca para mí. Sobretodo porque amo a Dazai y a Chuuya como personajes independientes, y por supuesto, aun más juntos. Para este fic, tenía anotada varias citas que guardé cuando leí Indigno de ser humano. Las listaré acá, para mejor comprensión de aquel personaje llamado Dazai Osamu.

**ALERTA DE SPOILER:**

Unas de las que me interesó, fue saber que fue abusado sexualmente. Recordemos que los libros de los autores son piezas que ayudaron a construir a los personajes, y saber aquello y que, peor, se ve reflejado tal cual en el Dazai actual, me dio un dolorcito. Es un pasado que no conocemos, pero que podemos descubrir o hacernos una idea en ese libro.

Ya me imaginaba que quien tuviese instintos suicidas, no habría tenido una vida fácil. Hay una frase de su libro que dice:

_"He pasado por tantos infortunios que uno solo de ellos podría terminar más que de sobra con la vida de cualquiera. Hasta eso he llegado a pensar. La verdad es que no puedo comprender ni imaginar la índole o grado del sufrimiento de los demás."_

Lo recomiendo 100%. No aptos para depresivos jaja

Otro detalle, es que siento que necesito explicar el final para que se aprecie mejor:

La frase que pregunta Dazai a Chuuya de "¿Despertarías conmigo de apestoso mundo oxidado donde nos niegan la humanidad?", es inspirada en el capítulo 1 de la segunda temporada cuando Dazai se lo dice al francotirador, pidiéndole que le mate aunque sabía que éste no podía hacerlo.

Lo que significa que, en pocas palabras, Dazai le pide a Chuuya que muera con él. Sabemos que Chuuya odia eso, pero se ha entregado a la muerte por Dazai más de una vez, lo cual muestra cuan dispuesto está por dar su vida con Dazai. Y algo que me di cuenta, es que Dazai planeó que, si el plan fracasaba, no vería la muerte de Chuuya. Morirían juntos, y lo veo tan canon que casi parece un pago. Si Chuuya moría por sus planes, Dazai lo haría también. Y si se salvaban, lo harían los dos.

Es por ello que Chuuya responde _"¿Quién dice que no hemos despertado ya, Dazai?",_ en muestra que podrían haber muerto juntos y no lo sabrían, que todo lo que hacían era un ensueño.

Y, para finalizar, la última escena es toda romántica por dos cosas: 1. Esos dos se trataron demasiado melosos en el final de la película dead apple, sin mencionar las sonrisas finales de Chuuya. Cuando Mori dice: _Dazai es la estrella._ Y para sorpresa mía, Chuuya no se molestó como suele hacerlo. Sino que solo sonrió y fue demasiado hermosa. ¡Así que ambos se casaron en esa película! No tengo pruebas pero tampoco dudas.

Otro detalle, es el siguiente fragmento:

_"No, ese intento de primeros auxilios que hiciste sirvió un poco. —mencionó, recordando el suceso cuando recuperó la consciencia, después de desmayarse en las piernas de Dazai para descubrir que le había recostado en un pedazo de escombro. También se había percatado de la espalda sangrante en Dazai, donde con la misma gabardina realizó un torpe torniquete, ignorando sus propios dolores musculares.",_ esta frase que alega a un recuerdo, está basada en la imagen canon de dead apple donde Chuuya y Dazai están apoyados en escombro. Aquí en pocas palabras te da a entender que Dazai apoyó a Chuuya contra el concreto (quizás lo hizo después que despertó o antes, nos lo dejan a la imaginación) y otro detalle importante, es que Dazai no tiene la gabardina en sus hombros. Me pareció un buen espacio para hacer algo con la puñalada que recibió Dazai y que no hacen énfasis. Entiendo del antídoto, pero Chuuya no tiene poderes curativos ante una perforación en una zona peligrosa como la espalda, y que Dazai camine fresco limón. Así que coloqué que Chuuya le hizo primeros auxilios.

**Citas usadas en el fic, por su obviedad, no todas están escritas tal cual:**

_"Me asustó incluso haber aceptado un momento la amabilidad: sentí que me había impuesto lazos horribles."_

_"Mi vida ha estado llena de vergüenza. La verdad es que no tengo la más remota idea de lo que es vivir como un ser humano."_, frase final de Dazai en el fic 3

_"Sin embargo, era distinta a la sonrisa de un ser humano. ¿Cómo decirlo? Le faltaba el peso de la sangre, la aspereza de la vida. No producía el efecto de tener sustancia; no tenía ni el peso de un pájaro, apenas el de una pluma. Era una simple hoja de papel blanco con una sonrisa por completo artificial. Utilizar los adjetivos pedante, frívolo, falso, sería poco. Y, por supuesto, tampoco servía el término dandismo."_

_"Incluso una máscara de muerte sería más expresiva y causaría más impresión."_

_"Sin embargo, mi verdadero carácter era completamente opuesto al de un niño travieso. Por aquel entonces, los criados ya me habían enseñado algo lamentable; me habían hecho perder la castidad. Incluso ahora pienso que hacerle eso a un niño es el más perverso y cruel de todos los delitos. Pero no se lo conté a nadie. Sonreí débilmente, pensando que esto me permitía conocer un nuevo aspecto del ser humano."_

_"Siempre me había dado miedo la gente y, debido a mi falta de confianza en mi habilidad de hablar o actuar como un ser humano, mantuve mis agonías solitarias encerradas en el pecho y mi melancolía e inquietud ocultas tras un ingenuo optimismo. Y con el tiempo me fui perfeccionando en mi papel de extraño bufón."_

_"Creo que su vida está llena de ejemplos nítidos, puros y claros de desconfianza."_

Gracias por leer 😊


End file.
